Así comienza la ruina
by claudia kapranos
Summary: Está Reescrita, es una maravilla. Parte I. ¿Qué es un Irken? Nunca hemos oído hablar de eso por aquí. ¿Es eso peligroso? ¿Cuántas cosas más puede tener el universo escondidas? Y lo más importante: ¿Qué quiere de mi?
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

He reescrito la historia por un solo motivo.

Sé que es una historia bastante buena y que vale mucho la pena.

Y por eso quise salvarla de una muerte mediocre y decadente.

La dejé en un foro (cosa que a estas alturas, no sabes cómo doy gracias de haber hecho) y de ahí tomé todo lo que compartí. Por desgracia, la segunda parte está totalmente incompleta.

Aún recuerdo algunos episodios, y si consulto mis libretas de la preparatoria; puedo ver el orden cronológico que le di a la historia, el nombre de los episodios (tachados hasta cinco veces hasta tener en altas el que fue el final) y varias líneas que me indicaban cuál sería el orden final de toda la segunda parte que estaba escrita en la computadora.

Sin embargo, no deseo hacerla como antes. Imagino que alguien más se hubiera vuelto loco al toparse con la realidad. Pero ¿Por qué habría yo de hacerlo? Es mi oportunidad de rehacer más de la mitad de la historia y de hacer una tercera parte que me estaba volviendo loca. Muchas cosas de la segunda parte no fueron de mi entero agrado, ya estaban ahí y no podía deshacerlas, simplemente tenía que ordenar todo el final y pedirle al cielo que alguna idea se me ocurriera para una tercera parte.

Cuando maté la historia sentí profunda liberación y desee concentrarme únicamente en un discurso que me parecía distante. Ahora que la estoy reescribiendo, y que por supuesto he terminado mi hermoso y grandioso discurso; siento mucho interés en lo que estoy haciendo.

He madurado bastante y por eso es que estoy desarrollando la historia con una visión completamente diferente.

Como la primera parte está completa, simplemente me dedicaré a mejorarla, a eliminar o añadir elementos. Si se compara con la original que se encuentra en el foro, se verá un cambio abominable. Una maravillosa obra de calidad salvada de la mediocridad de mi propia incapacidad para describir acciones sencillas.

De cierto modo no podría culparme, apenas si tenía adquirido el hábito de la lectura (ahora completo gozo el hacerlo) y escribía inspirada en la desesperación de mi persona y la maldad que quería ver en Zim.

Ahora escribo por gusto, algo que poco a poco empecé a adorar y que si bien no amo, veo como algo divertido.

Puedo decirte que esta historia sea, quizá, la única que continúe escribiendo y posteando.

Si algo más se me ocurre, quizá pase un tiempo considerable para que sea mostrado.

He aquí mi visión personal de cómo concibo a Zim.


	2. Sobre el Imperio Irken

**I**

**Ruina**

-Por haber aniquilado el planeta madre de nuestra raza, haber encabezado una rebelión conformada con proscritos para obtener el control total de ésta; haber hurtado tecnología Irken y darle mal uso en contra de nuestro propio Imperio.

Por haber negociado miles de vidas del Imperio Irken con imperios enemigos; y no contento con ello, haber iniciado experimentos y atrocidades que involucran prisioneros y civiles de nuestra propia raza; para así crear esclavos y soldados a tu disposición.

Y finalmente, por haber ultrajado el liderazgo absoluto de manos de los Más Altos, antes de proceder a ejecutarlos de forma implacable y salvaje. Lo que queda de la élite del imperio Irken te sentencia a ser exiliado y ejecutado en el asteroide AZ2230. Ubicado a doce millones de kilómetros de este pequeño planeta esclavo.

No sólo eso, al haber perdido desde hace años, debido a transgresiones graves, tu rango como Invasor Irken; ahora habrás también de perder tu lugar en la sociedad élite, militar, mercantil y civil del Imperio. Así también habrás de ser despojado de tus aditamentos y equipo de nacimiento, tu nombre y demás pertenencias.

Ahora tú, escoria sin identidad, serás llevado al lugar antes mencionado y serás sometido a trabajos forzados por un tiempo de dos mil años, antes de tu último juicio que indicará la fecha exacta de tu ejecución.

"Posiblemente seas ultrajado, mutilado, o expuesto a cosas mucho peores que ni tu perversa mente podría alcanzar a imaginar si quiera. Cosas mucho peores que todas las que te atreviste a hacer con nuestra raza, o que estuviste a punto de llevar a cabo. ¿Hay alguna última cosa que quieras declarar antes de partir a tu justo destino, impuesto por la honorable corte del imperio?

Una oscura e implacable corte ubicada desde los rincones más altos de un enorme salón, observó entonces hacia abajo. Hacia el centro del recinto una figura menuda se encontraba. Iluminada débilmente con el resplandor de una luz plateada.

Lentamente alzó la cabeza y liberó unos brillantes y afilados ojos de la oscuridad. Podía sentirse la rabia manar de aquella hostil y penetrante mirada.

Abrió entonces la boca, y dejó ver una lengua reptiliana y venenosa, bajo una hilera de relucientes y afilados colmillos. Era momento de esparcir su ponzoña.

Sin embargo, una ligera sonrisa pareció formarse con cada elemento de aquella venenosa cavidad bucal. Apenas se oyó un silbido que le otorgaba aire y finalmente habló:

-No estén tan seguros de haberme vencido. -Habló ronca y pesadamente, aún sosteniendo su simpática sonrisa. -Al final terminaré ganando como tanto suelo hacerlo. -Y aumentó aquella agradable y tétrica mueca llena de cinismo.

-¡Llévenselo ya! -Gritó uno de los jueces de la corte élite. -¡Háganlo sufrir en nombre de todo nuestro Imperio, en nombre de la grandeza que alguna vez tuvo, en nombre de toda nuestra raza! -Gritaron otros más con mucha rabia.

-¡Yo soy el Imperio Irken! -Gritó enloquecido y soltando una risa tétrica, mientras era sujetado de cada brazo por un guardia distinto y era sacado de la grandiosa y oscura sala.

Al salir finalmente, fue entregado a dos soldados mucho más altos que él. Ambos lo sujetaron por los hombros y lo condujeron a la nave madre de prisioneros.

El nombre de semejante personaje no sería mencionado nunca más mientras durase el universo, o por lo menos, hasta que se extinguiera el último eslabón de su raza.

Fue subido a la nave madre tras varios insultos y empujones, y pasaría todo el trayecto en la cámara más pequeña, oscura y alejada de la nave.

El prisionero estaba esposado y llevaba puesto un maravilloso casco. Obra de las mejores mentes del Imperio. Éste, lentamente se adhería a la piel de quien lo llevaba puesto.

Un tubo perforaba la parte trasera de la cabeza del individuo, atravesando el casco y terminaba en el centro de su PAK. De esta forma no podría utilizarlo.

Es bien sabido que entre la especie Irken, el PAK representa la esencia misma de su existencia. De perderlo o de ser despojados de él, la muerte era casi inminente. Además de las obvias funciones vitales, el PAK se encargaba de proporcionarles armamento sencillo y útil para cualquier clase de eventualidad.

El prisionero estaba indefenso, no había ninguna manera de escapar.

Finalmente fue llevado a la pequeña cámara, donde apenas si cabía. Era fría, oscura y tétrica y era casi imposible ver algo nítido a pocos centímetros. Fue desvestido agresivamente en medio de insultos y ataques, y fue empujado dentro del boquete con tremenda fuerza que hizo vibrar la pared del hueco y le provoco tremendo dolor físico al prisionero.

-¡Siéntate escoria y espera a que lleguemos! –Le gritó uno de los soldados y le escupió en la mejilla, antes de cerrar la imponente puerta con un golpe que hizo estremecer toda la cámara.

El bastardo lanzó terribles maldiciones en su interior y se sentó en una pequeña banca de metal unida al intento de pared. Apenas si sus huesudas rodillas se separaban dos centímetros de la puerta.

Estaría ahí en la oscuridad poco más de dos años, sin comer, ni beber, sin luz. Peor aún con aquel casco adhiriéndose cada vez más en su piel, perforando su cráneo e instalando poco a poco redes y redes de control en su sistema nervioso.

El dolor se apoderaba de él: Apenas parecía ser una pequeña molestia, una punzación temporal que iba y venía a su antojo, un dolor que lo irritaba pero que podía soportar. Pero al paso de los días y semanas sería insoportable, un dolor que crecería a medida que las redes y cables invadieran su sistema nervioso y finalmente su cerebro.

Sin duda era el comienzo del castigo por todas las atrocidades que había cometido. Las mismas que sólo conocían y alcanzaban a comprender los que eran de su misma especie.

Pues hablar de todo lo que aquel ser había hecho, se remontaba a cientos de años atrás, a cientos de cosas horribles que ni siquiera un Irken sobreviviente de todo lo anterior podría imaginar ni aunque tuviera un mal sueño.

No era otra cosa que el comienzo de cientos de cosas distintas. Cosas que si bien ya poco o nada involucraban a la raza del pequeño invasor, ahora involucraban otros peculiares y extraños sistemas de vida.

Y es que el universo, tan basto y perfecto, ha de albergar necesariamente un sistema en específico para cada uno de sus hijos. En uno de tantos existentes, se encuentra el destino final del invasor.

Gracias a la simple bondad del mismo universo que no desea verlo caer.


	3. Viajeros en la oscuridad

**2**

**Cosas oscuras que se mueven en las sombras**

Hacía algunas cuantas horas; la madre nave de prisioneros había despegado del planeta colonia.

Resulta bastante simpático el medir el tiempo encontrándote en una minúscula parte del inmenso universo. Sin embargo, los Irken se las han ingeniado desde la creación de su raza, y la medición del tiempo es una de tantas cosas efímeras que hace mucho dominaron y comprendieron.

Los dos soldados conducían la nave en completo silencio, sería un viaje largo, desgastante y desagradable. No sólo era el atravesar sitios hostiles y desolados; repartiendo prisioneros y encargos en determinados puntos y estableciendo contacto con el planeta colonia más cercano.

Era también horrible el pensar que llevaban consigo al enemigo más grande de su raza.

El prisionero principal estaba calmado; asombrosamente calmado, no se sabía con certeza qué clase de cosas pasaban por su cabeza, pero sin duda eran horribles.

¿Y cómo no serlo? Mente más brillante tenía sin duda que estar enferma.

Ya hacía rato que el viaje resultaba monótono, lo normal para un día de trabajo común y corriente; asignado solamente a los elementos más toscos e imbéciles del Imperio.

De pronto se escuchó un alboroto extraño en una de las cámaras bajas. Acompañado de una leve explosión que cimbró parte de la nave, y un repentino descenso de la energía como consecuencia de la misma.

Inmediatamente los soldados hallaron responsable al prisionero principal. En muchas ocasiones éste se había sentido acorralado y se las había ingeniado con hermosa maestría. Era natural que una celda tan pequeña y en la parte más lejana de la enorme y gloriosa nave madre; fuera tan sólo una ventaja para planear y ejecutar un espléndido plan de escape.

-¡A que fue ese maldito enano! -Gritó el piloto de la nave. Un ser robusto y abominable que solía siempre repelar por cuanto trabajo manual le asignaran.

-¿Y cómo qué demonios se atrevió a hacer? -Bufó su copiloto. Otra bestia fétida y de aspecto horrible.

"-Imposible que fuera él. -Añadió de pronto. -Su PAK no sirve, ese mugroso aparato que tiene en la cabeza es el encargado de anularlo. -Bufó. -No puede hacer absolutamente nada.

Justo cuando el piloto estaba por lanzar algún argumento sin base, otro alboroto se escuchó y apareció una explosión todavía mayor. Ésta llegó a la parte superior de la nave e hizo estremecer de pies a cabeza a semejantes bestias de batalla.

La energía descendió hasta provocar un apagón total de la nave, cuando menos un par de segundos hasta que el sistema se encargó de reiniciarse automáticamente; acompañado de la suave voz de una fémina desconocida que invitaba amablemente a los técnicos a arreglar las fallas del equipo.

-¿Ahora qué me dices de eso? -Preguntó molesto el piloto. -Ya no es normal. Está bien que esta chatarra sea vieja, pero tampoco es para que se caiga a pedazos repentinamente.

El copiloto gruñó entonces.

-Iré a ver qué sucede. -Dijo con voz lúgubre y aliento fétido. -Sea o no el enano, de todos modos tendremos un responsable. -Se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y levantó de su colosal asiento.

Sonrió.

-A que le agregamos otro delito a su largo historial. -Añadió mientras caminaba pesada y sosamente rumbo a la salida de la cámara. -Quiero ver su cara cuando lo condenen doblemente y tenga que purgar más años donde quiera que sea exiliado.

Salió de la cámara con aparente lentitud y después aumentó el paso. La sola idea de atravesar los pasillos repletos de celdas con desadaptados sociales; no era muy agradable ni siquiera para una bestia tan grande como él.

Cortó camino tomando un absurdo ascensor y bajó rápidamente hasta la parte más lejana de la nave madre. Naturalmente que entre más descendía, más y más tétrico y solitario era el trayecto.

Las únicas luces que se encargaban ahora de guiar su camino; eran de opacos colores púrpura y cian. Las lámparas de piso que se encontraban a los pies del ascensor eran las últimas grandes luces que encontraría en muchos metros.

Entre más oscuro el lugar, más complicado el encontrar una posible salida para los prisioneros.

El inmenso intento de troll cercano a los dos metros quince; caminaba acompañado de leves y lejanos reflejos de luces del color antes mencionado. Empezaba a incomodarle tanta soledad y por tal motivo empezó a hablar en voz fuerte.

-¡Semejante escoria, sabía yo que no eras tú el responsable! -Escupió. -Estás tan bien encerrado aquí abajo, ni siquiera podrías mirar tus propias manos estando tan cerca de ellas. -Y empezó a gimotear. -Bu, bu bu. Tan solo y triste que has de encontrarte.

Continuó caminando con ese enorme vaivén de grasa corporal que siempre había poseído. Quizá por esa razón les enorgullecía tanto su trabajo de pilotos, guardias, celadores y vigías; eran seres demasiado imponentes y toscos como para ser simples "invasores" efímeros.

Echó acto de algunos chillidos más, ironizando la situación en la cual el enano prisionero se encontraba; y continuó andando.

En una de esas llegó a sentir algo rodearlo y de inmediato se puso alerta y cerró la boca.

Unos veloces y marcados pasos emergieron de aquí allá; como si alguien se estuviera desplazando a diferentes partes de la parte inferior de la nave y corriera cada vez más fuerte para evitar ser atrapado.

-¿Quién anda? -Gritó el robusto copiloto. Se detuvo en seco y sacó de entre su honorable armadura del imperio, un arma de buen calibre.

Pudo entonces vislumbrar la oscura silueta de alguna cosa pequeña que se desplazaba a gran velocidad por entre las tremendas extensiones de pasillos y compuertas.

-¡Enano malcriado, ya te saliste! -Gritó iracundo, dándose cuenta de la realidad tan desagradable en la cual se encontraba. Aferró fuertemente el arma y apretó los colmillos duramente. -¡Pero deja que te encuentre y verás cómo te arrastro de las antenas y te encierro de nuevo en tu hueco!

Empezó a girar en torno a sí mismo, sin dejar de apretar el arma y buscando con la pobre vista suya; al invasorcito.

Aquellos pasos comenzaron a acercarse e hicieron estremecer al enorme bruto que empezaba a temer.

-¡Quieto! -Disparó a la oscuridad.

La débil luz cian se encargó de mostrarle un leve boquete que aquel láser había provocado en el poderoso suelo metalizado de la nave.

-Fallaste. -Una voz divertida y dura apareció de pronto. Soltó una risita tétrica y siguió corriendo.

-¡Cállate! -Volvió a disparar el bruto enorme. Una vez tras otra intentando darle al enano desconocido que corría en círculos.

-Me aburres. -Dijo irónicamente aquella voz. -Todos los soldados son aburridos, con razón se quejan tanto de sus vidas. -Volvió a reír.

Aquella bestial criatura se detuvo y pegó el arma a su inmensa existencia.

Es que aquella voz odiosa era demasiado extraña como para ser de un Irken. Bien era cierto jamás escuchó la voz del prisionero, y sin embargo era demasiado anormal hasta para un animal de guerra como él.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya no piensas atacarme? -Habló de nuevo el enano. Ahora parecía imitar una situación triste y sollozó. -Bu, bu, bu. Me siento solo, ¿Quieres seguir jugando conmigo?

-¡Con que sí eres tú! -Gritó el enorme soldado extendiendo el arma. -¡Te fulminaré de una vez por todas!

-No deberías. -Habló duramente aquella voz.

Una pequeña y extraña criatura emergió de entre la oscuridad. Las débiles luces cian y violeta se encargaron de mostrar el aspecto de semejante bufón.

El soldado retrocedió dos pasos, sorprendido y sujetó el arma con fuerza.

-Mi amo tiene mucha prisa por salir de este lugar. -Habló la criatura. -No es que nos moleste el sitio, pero tampoco queremos quedarnos para siempre.

Enfureció.

Saltó rumbo al soldado mientras éste se encargaba de defenderse con varios disparos de arma láser. Semejante criatura menuda que fue capaz de esquivarlos y de lograr situarse a espaldas de la bestia de batalla. Trepó entonces por su espalda como vil araña y se situó justo sobre el enorme PAK del celador.

-Oh, mira que divertido. -Dijo fastidiada aquella criatura. -Alguna debilidad tenían que tener todos los de esta raza.

-¡Bájate ahora mismo! -Gritó el guardia, mientras intentaba alcanzar alguna extremidad de la pequeña cucaracha metálica que tenía sobre la espalda.

-Gagh, no molestes. -Gruñó ésta. Y velozmente introdujo ambas manos dentro de los componentes principales del aparato.

El enorme animal de batalla soltó un grito terrible. La alimaña ultrajo completamente el sistema artificial que mantenía con vida al poderoso soldado. Arrancó circuitos y destruyó completamente todo el interior del aparato.

-¡Para que aprendas a no fastidiar! -Gritó fastidiado. -¡No eres el único que se siente incómodo sin su caparazón!

El soldado cayó de frente con todo y la alimaña sobre él.

-No estás muerto, simplemente que te cansaste. -Dijo el bichejo. -No soy tonto, conozco a toda tu raza mucho mejor que cualquiera que no sea mi amo.

Bajó de un salto del enorme cuerpo del guardia y se dirigió hacia la parte superior de éste. Repentinamente la bestia lo tomó del brazo y se levantó con una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Tremenda unidad la que tiene el enano! -Dijo con bastante malicia. -Si te desmantelo y vendo seguramente dejaré de servir al imperio en un buen rato. -Río.

-¿Sabes? -Dijo sonriente el bichejo de metal. -Yo podría ser tu esclavo. -Suavizó la voz.

Los tremendos y terribles ojos rojizos que tenía se tiñeron entonces de suave color cian.

-No me desmanteles, eso sería terrible para mí. -Dijo bobamente. -Mira, la cosa es que veo que eres mucho más resistente que el humilde y flacucho sujeto que tengo como amo. -Rió. -Te puedo arreglar el PAK en un santiamén y me sacas de aquí. ¿Vale?

El soldado frunció el ceño y aferró la muñeca del ser viviente artificial.

-¿Acaso crees que soy estúpido? -Gruñó. -Ninguno de tus trucos servirá conmigo.

-Vaya, pues sería el colmo que así fuera. ¿No crees? -Dijo el enano, molesto.

Sus ojos volvieron a enrojecer y de inmediato alargó el brazo que tenía libre y le sacó el ojo derecho al soldado. Éste lanzó un grito seguido de maldiciones atroces y justo cuando estaba por llevarse las manos a la cara, el pequeño individuo se liberó de pronto y le arrebató la vista por completo.

-Mira que ser vendido en partes suena mejor que servir a otro diferente a mi señor. -Habló el bicho.

-¡Maldita criatura, malditos sean tu amo y tú! -Gritó el soldado. Éste se arrastraba a ciegas dejando un horrible reguero de sangre negra y espesa. -¡Deja que te agarre y verás cómo te arranco yo mismo la cabeza!

-Pua-ja-ja. -Forzó el robot una risita. -Ya perdí mucho el tiempo contigo, hace rato debí llegar al final de la nave.

Extendió el brazo y fulminó con un láser el centro del cráneo del soldado. Éste cayó de espaldas con el cerebro completamente fundido.

Un olor desagradable apareció entonces en el ambiente, seguido de una humadera leve.

-Asqueroso es de verdad un Irken ahumado. -Dijo el robot con bastante desagrado. -No volveré a hacer algo así donde no haya ventilación.

Bufó asqueado y echó a andar por el oscuro pasillo que todavía tenía delante.

Caminaba con bastante prisa. Buscaba en la oscuridad la celda donde se encontraba atrapado su señor; su maravillosa visión era la responsable de indicarle el camino. Poco a poco las luces violeta y cian desaparecían y dejaban el final de la nave en completa oscuridad.

Semejante criatura artificial era también obra de las mentes más brillantes del imperio. Las unidades U.C.I eran pequeños robots esclavos que atendían necesidades principales de sus amos: Los Invasores. Aquellas criaturas eran únicamente propiedad del invasor en cuestión y solamente eran entregadas a ese sector en específico de la población.

El pequeño robot esclavo que servía a este prisionero en específico; hacía muchos años que estaba de su lado.

Era obvio que un pequeño desliz como éste no era problema para alguno de los dos.

Un tiempo después de haberse librado del enorme guardia, llegó al final de la nave.

Entrecerró los ojos rojizos que tenía y caminó hasta permanecer de pie frente a una larga y estrecha puerta de poderoso metal.

La miró con bastante desagrado, sin embargo una estructura tan simple no sería impedimento para él. Tomó entonces ambos extremos de la misma y jaló con todas sus fuerzas. Trabajo semejante no le costó absoluto esfuerzo.

Arrancó la puerta de raíz y la arrojó a la oscuridad. Un lejano eco logró llegar entonces hasta sus oídos y un pequeño temblor se suscitó bajo sus pies.

A ninguno le dio importancia.

Se acercó otro poco, al umbral, estiró un poco la cabeza y aquellos ojos brillantes ultrajaron la densa oscuridad de la cámara. Un resplandor rojizo antecedió la llegada total del rostro del robot al lugar.

-¿Señor? -Dijo susurrando, con esos enormes ojos brillantes.

Escuchó una especie de suspiro, quizá un gruñido. Cualquier cosa que podría sonar tétrica, y sin embargo sonaba demasiado alentadora para el enano de metal.

Pareció entonces calmarse, sus ojos rojizos y abominables parecieron volverse apacibles y nuevamente se iluminaron de color cian.

El menudo y desagradable animal alzó entonces el rostro y contempló al pequeño robot que lo veía desde el exterior del hueco que servía como su abominable morada.

-G.I.R -Gimió pausada y roncamente. -Me da mucho gusto verte. -Incluso, si se hace un ejercicio de monstruosa imaginación, uno puede figurar una sonrisa de alivio sobre el extraño rostro del enano invasor.

-Aquí estoy finalmente, mi señor. -Habló el robot, introduciéndose al oscuro boquete. -No se preocupe, lo sacaré de aquí ahora mismo.

El animalejo se puso de pie y caminó unos pasos, justo al encuentro con el enano robot. Los brillantes ojos cian de éste, iluminaron levemente el abominable vientre del extraterrestre.

El enano de metal le llegaba poco más allá de la cadera.

Ambos salieron de la cámara y pudieron mirarse el rostro con una nitidez (hasta cierto punto) mejor que allá dentro. G.I.R miró con ligero horror y bastante desprecio el casco que yacía actualmente sobre el cráneo de su señor.

-Ayúdame a quitar esta atrocidad. -Dijo el prisionero con fastidio. -Me enferma esta cosa, me pone de un humor peor.

G.I.R estiró el brazo derecho y apuntó directamente a la frente de su amo. De la muñeca salió disparado un rayo láser que velozmente partió en dos el casco.

-¡Agh! ¡Qué alivio! -Gruñó el invasor, sintiendo de pronto la inexistente brisa del exterior. Su cabeza había dejado de punzar por completo y abrió bien grande los ojos magenta, los mismos que brillaron como tantas veces antes. -Gracias, G.I.R. -Dijo roncamente. -Ahora.

Se llevó la mano a la nuca y tanteó el tubo de metal que le atravesaba la cabeza. Lo aferró fuertemente y desprendió velozmente de sí mismo y del PAK. Se hizo levemente hacia atrás debido a la brusquedad con la cual se desprendió el aparato. La sangre manó velozmente, acompañada de un gruñido desagradable.

-Trabajo terminado. -Escupió roncamente el invasor y arrojó el aparato de tortura al suelo. Ya varios cables delgados habían emergido del extremo del tubo que pertenecía al boquete de su cabeza, y éstos mismos, ya habían comenzado a comerle vivo el cerebro. Desprenderse de semejante aparato le había dado un enorme alivio, tanto físico, como a su enorme egocentrismo.

La herida cerró algunos segundos después y desapareció para siempre, tal cual nunca hubiera sido abierta. Los Irken y su grandiosa forma de regenerarse, tan envidiable y maravillosa.

-Ahora vámonos de aquí. -Dijo, mirando al enano.

Éste asintió con la cabeza y echaron a andar.

-Todo está listo, mi señor. -Comenzó a decir G.I.R, quien iba a la diestra. -Tengo la nave y en cuanto lleguemos al lugar donde la he dejado, podremos escapar velozmente.

-¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí sin que los censores de la nave madre se dieran cuenta, eh? -Habló el señor. -No interesa, esa extraordinaria magia tuya, me sigue asombrando aún después de tantos y tantos años. -Sonrió malvadamente de medio lado.

De pronto ambos se detuvieron en seco, y entrecerraron los ojos.

El invasor lanzó un gruñido de hastío y apretó los colmillos con fuerza, en tanto, los ojos del enano volvieron a ser rojos y hostiles.

-Quién diría que tu enano sirviente aparecería para rescatarte. -Con ironía, dijo una voz dura y poderosa. -Por tu propia mano no lo hubieras conseguido nunca.

El piloto de la nave apareció, iluminado levemente por las luces cian y morada que empezaban a hacerse presentes otra vez. Había bajado con la idea de que algo malo había sucedido finalmente, hacía rato que de su compañero no sabía nada y ya lo había dado por muerto. Descendió hasta las profundidades de la nave, escuchando cientos de gritos de prisioneros que escupían cuentos absurdos sobre el enano de metal y varios disparos que se habían oído.

Se topó con lo que quedaba del imponente cadáver de su copiloto, aún hediondo, y continuó hasta toparse con ambos enanos.

Portaba un arma larga, con un simple disparo fulminaría al invasor y volvería inservible de por vida a la U.C.I

Apuntó.

-Ríndete, he pedido ayuda desde antes de bajar. No tardarán en llegar y estarán ansiosos de patearte el trasero. -Gruñó.

-No me hagas reír. -Dijo el invasor molesto. -Estoy cansado, tengo jaqueca y quiero irme de tu nave. ¡No me molestes!

Se inclinó levemente y antes de que el soldado pudiera disparar, unos largos y poderosos tentáculos metálicos emergieron de las cuatro compuertas de su PAK y atraparon a la velocidad de un parpadeo a la enorme bestia que les impedía el paso.

Éste gruñó de asombro y soltó el arma al instante mismo en que se vio sorpresivamente atrapado entre los brazos metálicos del enano invasor.

-Por si no te habías dado cuenta, tremenda bestia de guerra, ya no tenía casco. -Escupió molesto el enano, mientras apretaba fuertemente el enorme cuerpo del soldado. -Estabas vulnerable desde el comienzo. ¿Es que era tan difícil de preverse que liberara mi típico y obsoleto armamento de invasor? -Caminó hacia la imponente masa de dos metros veintidós centímetros. -El que tanto se ocupan en criticar todos los soldados elite del imperio, todas las bestias enormes e imbéciles que son el regocijo absoluto de los Más Altos. -Gruñó.

El enano se agachó otro poco, aferrando más y más al soldado.

-Toda tu masa corporal es inútil aún en este momento. -Gruñó, sus ojos brillaron fuertemente. -¡Intenta liberarte! ¡Me complacería enormemente que intentaras hacerlo, lástima que a la vez no quiero ver eso, estoy cansado! -Apretó por última vez al soldado, antes de que sus extraños y peculiares órganos de extraterrestre comenzaran a desgarrarse y a reventar con un sonido similar a pisotear envases de cartón llenos de aire.

Se incorporó finalmente, lanzando un grito que mostró en esplendor la venenosa lengua viperina del enano invasor y una abominable hilera de colmillos relucientes y peligrosos. Al mismo tiempo que partía al soldado por la mitad y lo dejaba morir sobre el suelo.

Cayó de espaldas con un sonido pesado que hizo estremecer el suelo bajo los pies de ambos enanos.

-Trabajo terminado. -Dijo el invasor, mirando el cuerpo separado del soldado. Se llevó el dorso de la mano izquierda al rostro y limpió levemente la sangre ajena que le había caído cerca de los pómulos.

Retrajo velozmente los brazos metálicos y éstos desaparecieron nuevamente en el PAK. El cuerpo del invasor se meneó levemente hacia delante, a causa de la velocidad con la cual los cuatro brazos se retrajeron e introdujeron en su espalda.

Parpadeó y tragó saliva.

-Creo que ya debemos irnos, G.I.R. -Habló. -No tardarán en llegar. -Echaron a andar.

-¿Qué hacemos con la nave? -Preguntó el enano.

-Pues vamos a volarla en mil pedazos. -Respondió el invasor fácilmente, como si la respuesta fuera demasiado obvia hasta para un irken de mucha menor edad que él. -Llama al Crucero Voot, ya me quiero ir y nos hemos demorado bastante.

"-Estoy cansado.

El enano asintió con la cabeza, hacía rato que sus ojos habían vuelto a perder intensidad. Arqueó el brazo derecho frente a su pecho y pareció tocar levemente el mismo con la mano izquierda.

-El Crucero Voot aparecerá en un par de minutos, señor. -Dijo.

-Vamos a volar el lugar. -Respondió el invasor, con las manos entrelazadas por la espalda.

Ambos enanos caminaron hasta el ascensor y esperaron a que la nave apareciera.

Y para cuando eso sucedió, ya se habían tomado la molestia de programar la nave madre desde donde estaban. Ésta finalmente consumiría toda su energía y colapsaría en la oscuridad del universo, perdiéndose en los confines del tiempo en cuestión de pocos minutos.

Sería velozmente olvidada y no quedaría rastro alguno de que alguna vez apareció si quiera.

Y para cuando alguien, algún irken, reparara en ella o para cuando los refuerzos aparecieran finalmente:

El Invasor Zim y su sirviente ya estarían muy lejos de su alcance.


	4. Preludio Nocturno

**3**

**Matices extraños**

Zim miraba el techo del Crucero Voot mientras comenzaba a interpretar su situación actual. Todos los sucesos que se habían desarrollado en pocos días; desde su captura en un planeta aliado del Imperio Irken, pasando por el juicio y encierro, hasta donde se encontraba actualmente: En su propia nave.

Qué extraño era el universo.

Es cierto que uno puede hacer cuanto desee, pero siempre el universo termina cambiando los planes. Eso fue justamente lo que le pasó a Zim.

Aunque no lograba entender porqué.

Todo estaba bien planeado. Era una idea ambiciosa y perfectamente bien estructurada, un plan infalible como tantos suyos, con un margen de error prácticamente inexistente como todas sus obras. Zim pensaba una y otra vez en la causa de su desafortunada situación.

¿Es que de verdad hizo algo mal? ¿O es el universo el que le dio un límite por haber codiciado demasiado en tan poco tiempo? Y de haber sido así: ¿Por qué seguía vivo entonces? ¿Tendría todo esto alguna clase de desenlace trágico y esta, su aparente calma, era solamente el preludio para su extinción?

Quizá por eso su plan había fracasado, el universo estaba fastidiado de él y deseaba deshacerse de su creación. Es que eso siempre hace cuando algo le es inútil o ya ha cumplido su función vital.

Hacía muchos años, cuando aún el tiempo era bastante joven como para desear medirse, y los Irken crecían en poderío y majestad. A Zim, al joven e inmaduro invasor Zim, se le había metido una extraña idea que pronto se volvió necesidad.

Una vez, cuando muy joven y recién había entrado a la armada de invasión, permaneció de pie mirando fijamente el emblema de su Imperio con los ojos bien abiertos, y pensó: _"¿Qué pasaría si conquisto Irk? ¿Qué ocurriría si llego a conquistar a mi propia raza?"_

Sonrió estúpidamente, y mejor echó a correr para alcanzar a los (mediocres) compañeros suyos que iban a preparar una futura invasión a otros sistemas.

Esa, sin embargo, es una típica pregunta que al menos una sola vez, algún individuo seguramente se planteó en la vida.

Sin embargo, aquella pregunta comenzó a atormentarlo a tal punto de pasar mucho tiempo planeando movimientos de sabotaje contra su propia raza; la misma a la que conocía mucho mejor que cualquier otro irken. Incluso se había tomado la molestia de contarle burdamente a G.I.R sobre sus intenciones (en ese momento bastante descabelladas hasta para el propio robot, quién ya conocía bastante bien a su señor a pesar de tener poco rato juntos) y varias veces trazaban rutas y mapas estelares para mover cientos de naves desde distintas direcciones y hacerlas atacar el planeta madre de los irken al mismo tiempo.

También, con el paso de los años, comenzó a entablar algunas amistades extrañas y convenientes con sujetos extraños y razas repugnantes o detestables. Se encargó de ofrecer colonias del Imperio a cambio de armamento, naves y soldados. Y se hizo de un grupo de allegados con los cuales empezó a planear una invasión segura.

Le tomó cerca de setenta y cinco años preparar su plan, repasado hasta el cansancio, revisado punto por punto todo lo que debía hacerse.

Y todo había salido bien.

Había invadido Irk, había destruido su planeta por simple desprecio a él. Había debilitado abominablemente las defensas del Imperio, incluso había acabado con los máximos líderes de éste.

Pero: ¿Qué salió mal?

Eso era lo que no entendía, y que por desgracia jamás entendió.

Sin embargo, no era este el final de sus días ni tampoco el comienzo de su aniquilación. Pues como ya se ha dicho antes, el universo, este universo, no desea ver caer a Zim.

-¿Se encuentra bien señor? -Habló G.I.R levemente, después de un largo rato de estar al frente de la nave.

-Lo estoy. -Respondió Zim, aún mirando al techo. Se incorporó con un pujido y sentó sobre el suelo del Crucero Voot.

-Tengo algo para usted. –Dijo G.I.R, volteando de medio lado el rostro.

Sacó de un pequeño compartimento de la nave, un delgado paquete envuelto elegante y soberbiamente, con la insignia del Imperio Irken en el frente. –Es su uniforme de Invasor, señor. -Habló. -Me encargué de recuperarlo y tenerlo listo para usted.

Le extendió el paquete con enorme gusto.

Zim sonrió complacido y agradecido también y tomó el paquete con delicadeza. –Gracias G.I.R. -Dijo aliviado. -No podría sentirme de mejor humor ahora.

-Esperaba que recuperara su estado de ánimo, señor. -Dijo G.I.R mirando nuevamente al frente y programando la nave para cambiar de curso en determinados lapsos de tiempo. Intentando así despistar a invisibles enemigos que intentaran atraparlos.

Zim abrió el paquete y contempló con enorme gusto su ropa.

-¿A dónde iremos, señor? -Escuchó que le decía el robot. Zim parpadeó pesadamente, mientras apartaba unos largos y relucientes guantes negros del resto de la ropa y comenzaba a desdoblar el uniforme.

-No lo sé. -Dijo, extendiendo frente a él su uniforme y mirándolo fijamente. -No tengo la menor idea de a dónde ir.

Aquella respuesta realmente preocupó al robot, pero no dijo algo.

Zim siempre tenía un plan, sin embargo, esta vez parecía tener la cabeza en otro lado. Y no lo culpaba, su último plan, el más grande y ambicioso de todos, no había resultado.

Era su primer y más grande fracaso.

Y Zim lo sabía bien.

-Vayamos más allá de los miserables restos de Irk. -Dijo finalmente, colocándose los pantalones y las botas, ambas prendas negras, contrastando absurdamente con el magenta y el rosa del resto del uniforme. -No tengo cabeza para pensar en un lugar dónde quedarnos.

Desprendió el PAK de su espalda y sintió un grotesco escalofrío.

-Más allá de lo que queda de Irk. -Susurró el robot, asintiendo con la cabeza. -Sí, sí, señor, así será.

El invasor se colocó la ropa y apenas ésta le ajustó a su cuerpo; volvió a ajustarse el PAK y volvió a estremecerse.

-¿Dónde estamos exactamente? -Preguntó mirando a G.I.R.

El robot deslizó el dedo sobre una pequeña pantalla en el tablero de la nave, que desprendía un resplandor cian: Al parecer cerca de un sistema binario de tamaño mayor al último sol con el que nos topamos en el cuadrante pasado.

-Hay muchas colonias del Imperio cerca de aquí. -Dijo Zim, poniéndose los guantes y meneando los dedos. -Ninguna es peligrosa o lo suficientemente fuerte como para presumir un ejército perfecto.

"-A decir verdad, la mayoría sirven como bodegas de alimentos y provisiones, otras más son simples atracciones, basureros industriales o para asuntos burocráticos. -Parpadeó. -Si al caso una o dos sirven como estacionamiento para las naves de batalla y alguna como campo militar de menor rango.

Se arrastró hacia delante, y se sentó a la izquierda del robot.

-Por desgracia para nosotros, no estamos muy lejos de muchos sistemas de vigilancia. -Parpadeó. -Y como bien sabes, hace ya bastantes años que todas las naves y estaciones del Imperio tienen un registro específico del Crucero Voot. -Miró a G.I.R y viceversa. -Hazme un favor y desciende hasta donde yo te diga, conozco algunos trucos que podrían servirnos ahora.

Volvió a arrastrarse a la parte trasera de la nave y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas frente a él.

G.I.R asintió con la cabeza y tomando el volante fragmentado de la nave, lo deslizó fuertemente hacia delante y el Crucero Voot comenzó a descender.

Zim se cruzó de brazos y miró fijamente al frente: Hacia el oscuro abismo del universo.

-No te detengas hasta que yo te lo indique. -Habló Zim, ronca y duramente. Comenzando a volver en sí.

El enano asintió.

Parecieron dirigirse velozmente al colapso con alguna sorpresa tétrica que emergiera de la oscuridad del abismo espacial. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos parecía preocupado.

-No falta mucho pero quiero asegurarme que en verdad no registren nada. -Habló el invasor. -Y aunque lo hicieran, imagino que no podrían hacer gran cosa. Creerán que eres tú intentando dar conmigo o que es alguno de todos esos aliados que fuimos reuniendo durante tantos y tantos años.

"-Muy probablemente creerán que lograron arrebatarme mi nave una vez que me vieron ser atrapado y seguramente ahora huyen con ella al enterarse de mi caída.

"-Por su cabeza nunca pasaría la absurda y loca idea de que sigo vivo, libre y estoy intentando despistarlos.

-No imagino qué ocurrió exactamente con todos sus aliados, mi señor.

-Seguramente fueron atrapados y condenados. Apuesto que algunos de ellos rogaron un indulto a cambio de volver a jurar obediencia al Imperio y de realizar trabajos forzados algún tiempo considerable.

"-Otros más pasarán una temporada en prisión. Algunos seguramente murieron por ser demasiado estúpidos, y muchos más huyeron y ahora yacen perdidos en cualquier lugar del universo, si al caso, quizá, ocultándose en tantos y tantos sitios que establecí como guarida.

-Ninguno de ellos, los soldados fieles al Imperio, pudieron dar conmigo o con el Crucero Voot. -Dijo el robot complacido. -No había forma de encontrarme, de comenzar a buscarme si quiera. Naturalmente que yo era y sigo siendo algo peligroso y por lo cual ofrecen una gran recompensa.

"-Pero imaginación y astucia para hallarme fue lo que les hizo falta.

Zim echó a reír complacido, al igual que su sirviente.

-Me pregunto qué te hubieran hecho si daban contigo o con el Crucero Voot. -Dijo el invasor.

-Desmantelarme y usarme como chatarra, quizá arrojarme a un absurdo contenedor o venderme por partes. Imagino lo mismo para el Crucero.

-Yo imagino tu desprogramación, desactivación y el ser exhibido junto con el Crucero, en un repugnante museo en el centro de lo que queda del Imperio.

"-Grandes luminarias anunciando la exhibición de "La Terrible Unidad Traidora al Todo Poderoso Imperio Irken" y el "Asombroso y Veloz Crucero Voot, La Nave del ahora caído traidor El Innombrable Zim".

"-Mientras éste paga condena en un asteroide a millones de años de nuestra perfecta raza y espera su muerte con pena y amargura.

Y se carcajeó como un loco.

-Oh, qué cosa más repugnante. -Dijo, aún alegre. -No te detengas, sigue descendiendo.

-¿Le digo algo?

-Habla. -Parpadeó.

-Me regocija enormemente que solamente quedemos usted y yo, mi señor. -Habló el robot.

-¿Por qué dices tal cosa? -Cuestionó el invasor. Pero no estaba molesto.

-Porque no necesitamos a todos esos sujetos para llevar a cabo lo que usted planee.

El invasor sonrió con malicia.

Al igual que G.I.R.

-Es verdad G.I.R, es mejor así. Solos tú y yo, unidad e invasor. Estamos como al principio y eso es lo importante.

-¿Quiere que busque tierra firme? -Preguntó el robot.

-No, ahora mantén el curso en línea recta y asciende a consideración tuya. -Parpadeó. -Apuesto lo que sea a que ya nos alejamos lo suficiente de todos los rastreadores del Imperio.

El robot obedeció.

-Me empiezo a familiarizar de nuevo con la vida errante. -Dijo el invasor un poco irónico. Se recargó en la pared de la nave, colocó ambos brazos tras la nuca, arqueó la pierna derecha y cruzó la izquierda sobre ésta. -Viajar por el universo como los proscritos que somos. -Sonrió. -Sin embargo me temo que me cansaré en poco tiempo, de hecho ya me empieza a molestar.

-¿Ya volvió su egocentrismo a dominarlo? -Dijo el robot.

-Así es G.I.R, y me temo que no pasará mucho rato antes de que me enferme por viajar demasiado. -Torció la boca. -Yo, rebajado a estar huyendo. ¡Qué maravilloso es el universo! ¡En un momento estoy en lo más alto de la gloria imaginable y al otro estoy escapando! ¡Ironías de la existencia!

-Pero verá que todo se arreglará.

-¿Arreglarse? -Preguntó Zim, más para sí mismo que para el robot. -Sí, ¿Por qué no habría de arreglarse?

"-Quiero decir, mi rabia no me domina como en los tiempos más jóvenes. -Dijo. -Pero, a pesar de que me siento humillado, no considero en este momento la venganza como algo primordial.

"-Me preocupa más dónde voy a reponerme y desde dónde voy a atacar.

-Tierra firme, ya lo he pensado, señor. ¿Qué tal una luna?

-Podría ser. -Afirmó. -En fin, echaré a dormir un rato. -Se dejó caer de costado izquierdo. -Estoy hastiado, despiértame si algo interesante ocurre.

-Lo haré mi señor. -Habló el robot.

Y Zim cerró los ojos.

Y tuvo pesadillas.

En realidad quizá era una sola con muchos matices desagradables.

En todos los escenarios él conseguía conquistar su raza y al final terminaba asesinado, atrapado o lanzado a un abismo donde el tiempo desaparecía.

Imaginaba el dolor de consumirse en vida, poco a poco, volviéndose un ser degradante y patético. Imaginaba el horror de verse vencido, de ver su orgullo derrotado y sus deseos destruidos.

¡Pero sucedió! ¡Sucedió en verdad! ¡Ahora huía! ¡No era una pesadilla, era verdad!

¡DESPIERTA!

-¿Señor? -Escuchó lejanamente. Quizá era parte del abismo negro que nublaba poco a poco su vista e intentaba dejarlo completamente sordo. -¿Señor? -Escuchó como un suspiro. -¿Me escucha?

Zim entreabrió los ojos, volviendo a besar la realidad que el universo le había entregado.

-He encontrado lo que tanto estábamos buscando. -Vislumbró estúpidamente la silueta de G.I.R y sintió cosas extrañas que le recorrían el sistema nervioso.

-¿Qué? -Se escuchó a sí mismo escupir en voz baja.

Luego frunció el entrecejo, apretó fuertemente los ojos y se sentó con bastante dificultad. Al recuperar la vista, pudo ver al robot frente a él con un semblante complaciente.

-He encontrado su planeta perfecto mi señor. -Habló el robot. -Podrá abastecerse a placer y descansar cuanto quiera hasta que indique lo contrario.

Zim estaba despierto ahora.

-¿De qué estás hablando? -Preguntó.

-Es fácil mi señor. -Comenzó a decir el robot. -Hace seis meses y dos días, el escáner del Crucero Voot me mostró un planeta que parecía benevolente para satisfacer sus necesidades básicas. -Sonrió. -Le pedí a la nave que me brindara mayor información y encontré que es una tierra rica en minerales, elementos y recursos naturales capaces de complacerlo como ningún otro planeta en el cual usted haya estado anteriormente.

-¿Cuánto tiempo falta para llegar a él? -Preguntó el invasor, volviendo a tener el humor desagradable de siempre.

-Cuestión de minutos, mi señor. -Habló G.I.R.

Zim volvió a fruncir el entrecejo, gruñó y se acercó a la parte delantera de la nave.

Se cruzó de brazos, a la izquierda de G.I.R y miró receloso hacia el frente.

-Le aseguro que se sentirá mucho mejor en ese lugar, todo le resultará más claro estando ahí.

-Veo que estás muy seguro de lo que dices. -Dijo el invasor, bastante receloso. -Me pregunto por qué será.

-Fue lo mejor que pude hallar. -Habló el robot. -En verdad.

Zim no dijo algo más.

A los pocos instantes miró levemente la parte superior de un cuerpo geoide mayormente azulado. El sol de aquel patético y nuevo sistema, era el encargado de develar lentamente y a su propio ritmo, la forma real del cuerpo celeste.

Lento al principio observó al planeta emerger victorioso de la oscuridad. Una vez más había vencido al abismo frío del universo y se alzaba victorioso antecedido por la imponente estrella que le permitía la vida.

Miró a detalle aquel planeta que comenzaba a mostrarle su forma: Enormes extensiones de tierra sobre profundos mares y océanos.

-He aquí su planeta perfecto, mi señor. -Habló G.I.R, mirando complacido hacia el frente.

-La Tierra. -Dijo Zim.

-Así es como lo ha llamado el escaner, así es como lo ha conocido mi señor.

Zim entrecerró los ojos.

Y aceptó el regalo que el universo le había puesto en frente.


	5. Alunizaje

**4**

**Habitantes de la Tierra**

¿Qué es el universo?

Un individuo se pregunta una y otra vez el significado de la realidad en la cual se encuentra. Ciertamente, quizá, hay pocos individuos existentes en esta realidad.

Cuando uno se topa con alguno es porque es consciente de que su existencia representa una fuerza realmente importante para el curso de las cosas.

Y precisamente, el curso de las cosas que crea el universo es el mismo que está por alterarse. Al menos para el sistema nuevo y maravilloso que se ha presentado ante los ojos de dos criaturas extrañas y desconocidas para el ser humano.

Así como se ha dicho al comienzo de este relato, este es el inicio de muchas cosas que ya poco o nada involucraban al sistema madre de aquellas formas de vida. Pero sí involucraban a otros sistemas diferentes y complejos.

El planeta Tierra, el tercero en clasificación humana de su propio sistema solar, era una entidad maravillosa que se revelaba ante los ojos del recién llegado.

Los ojos de Zim brillaron intensamente al contemplar de cerca el enorme cuerpo geoide que mostraba nítidamente la diferencia entre la tierra y los mares.

-Así que esta es la utopía terrestre de la cual estabas tan convencido de mostrarme. -Habló, abriendo los ojos aún más. -Es sin duda mucho mejor de lo que pensaba.

-Encontraré un sitio ideal para establecernos, señor. -Habló el robot, dándole una serie de indicaciones al panel del Crucero Voot. -Ahora que estamos cerca de la Tierra, el Crucero Voot será capaz de escanearla y generar una lista de características benevolentes para su estancia.

Zim entornó la vista.

Y pudo toparse con satélites que sobrevolaban la naciente atmósfera terrestre.

-¿Qué formas de vida son las que habitan este planeta? -Preguntó. -Veo que generan su propia tecnología, aunque, también puedo adivinar que les cuesta bastante trabajo.

El robot volvió a programar algunas indicaciones menores al panel de la nave.

-La raza humana, señor. -Habló, mirando la respuesta que le mostraba el Crucero. -Mamíferos bípedos que han establecido su civilización hace varios miles de años.

-Pues parece que han estado perdiendo mucho el tiempo, no se ve una pizca de avance tecnológico en las obras que acabo de contemplar tan efímeramente con la vista. -Gruñó. -Cuando menos tendremos una estancia tranquila.

-Hay muchos sitios benevolentes que parecen estar apartados de grandes concentraciones de seres humanos. -Volvió a hablar el robot. -Una o dos decenas deambulan cerca de ellos, pero al parecer no es constante su presencia en tales parajes.

-En realidad no me importa cuántos de ellos se encuentren. -Dijo Zim. -Busca un lugar en aquella extensión de tierra que parece agradarme. -Dijo, señalando de pronto lo que posteriormente conocería con el hombre de Norteamérica. -Quiero ver qué tan poderosa es la raza que habita el planeta, quizá tenga con qué entretenerme antes de irnos.

El robot sonrió con malicia.

-Como usted ordene, señor. -Nuevamente le dio instrucciones al Crucero Voot. -Aterrizaremos en menos de cinco minutos.

Zim asintió con la cabeza y volvió a cruzarse de brazos.

La Tierra.

_-Escapemos del sol. _-Pensó Zim en algún extraño y breve momento. _-El hombre no puede vernos todavía._

Aquel pensamiento aislado, quizá, fue el responsable de que indicara un aterrizaje en la imponente porción de gea que había sido de su agrado. Aquella masa oscura era la propicia para establecerse y decidir el nuevo curso de las cosas.

El Crucero Voot atravesó el cielo nocturno que se extendía posesivamente sobre el continente. Las estrellas se reflejaban maravillosamente sobre la nave, mientras ésta se encontraba poco a poco con las luces artificiales que el hombre intentaba imponer bajo el firmamento.

El dominio del hombre se hizo presente ante ambos invasores del espacio; por medio de enormes construcciones que pretendían ser una amenazante carta de presentación, enarbolando así la falsa bandera del raciocinio y el progreso.

Zim contempló la majestuosidad artificial de aquellos entes humanos y sintió algo remotamente parecido a la simpatía, quizá, todo aquel falso progreso le causaba gracia.

-Mantén los ojos bien abiertos, G.I.R. -Habló. -Observa cuanto pueda sernos de utilidad.

"-Quiero que nos asentemos en un área menos concurrida que toda la urbe que se extiende bajo nosotros. -Parpadeó. -No quiero causar un escándalo.

-Como ordene, mi señor. -Habló el robot, dándole nuevas indicaciones al panel del Crucero Voot. -Aterrizaremos en un bosque retirado de la ciudad.

-Bien. -Escupió Zim a secas.

Y la nave atravesó una estruendosa ciudad norteamericana y sus apacibles al rededores.

La vida en la tierra era tan normal como se podía esperar de ella a inicios de semana. Era la noche de un lunes primero de mes y pasaban de las veintitrés con doce.

Pronto aparecería en escena; quien es importante para este relato.

Antes de que el reloj en el mundo del hombre indicara las veintitrés con quince, el Crucero Voot había aterrizado en el medio de un oscuro y poderoso bosque, a las afueras de un vecindario de dimensiones promedio.

La noche resguardaba celosamente aquel aparato extraterrestre y así sería por mucho tiempo en el futuro.

A pesar de la velocidad y la increíble delicadeza con la cual aquella sencilla operación se había llevado a cabo, sería una completa mentira decir que nadie los vio llegar.

En realidad hubo alguien que se dio cuenta de todo.

Dib era un muchacho que yacía sentado sobre el tejado de su casa aquella noche y repentinamente había visto al Crucero Voot atravesar velozmente el cielo aquella noche.

¡Qué sorpresa tan grande! ¡No grites!

Al instante mismo de haberlo contemplado, contuvo la respiración abriendo bien grande los ojos y casi se cae completamente de espaldas.

-¡Por Saturno, es una nave extraterrestre! -Gritó mientras yacía recostado con las manos sobre el suelo y lograba divisar lejanamente la veloz nave que se alejaba a una velocidad impresionante.

Parpadeó apenas miró el último y casi ficticio rastro de aquel aparato extraterrestre.

Dib aún miraba el cielo intentando desdeñar inútilmente con la vista el camino que la nave ahora seguía. De pronto volvió a la vida y se inclinó hacia delante.

Se quitó los enormes y excéntricos audífonos que traía puestos y de un salto se incorporó echando a correr velozmente hasta el borde del tejado. Tal cual un gato saltó hasta la rama del árbol más próximo a casa, aferrando la rama meció un par de veces las piernas y luego se dejó caer hacia abajo.

Tomó una miserable bicicleta que yacía recargada contra la casa y trepó en ella pedaleando tan rápido como podía.

Aún miraba hacia el cielo, intentando inútilmente encontrar la nave que hacía mucho tiempo lo había abandonado.

Dib apenas llegaba a los catorce años.

Tenía como extraño pasatiempo revisar el cielo cada noche en busca de vida extraterrestre. Sí, así es, vida extraterrestre.

Dib era un fiel creyente de extrarerrestres y de otros inverosímiles seres que eran parte del imaginario colectivo de gente supersticiosa y amante de la pseudociencia. Y muy a pesar de que era bastante inteligente y perspicaz, su único pecado era el carecer de escepticismo.

A final de cuentas uno siempre necesita algo en que creer, e irónicamente, aquel individuo parecía ser bastante rejego a creer en una divinidad que controlara su existencia.

Con ayuda de un bonito telescopio que recién había comprado, había subido al tejado como cada noche; además de emplear unos enormes audífonos que estaban conectados a una radio que interceptaba señales del espacio gracias a una antena en miniatura.

Solía anotar en una pequeña libreta lo que le parecía importante o peculiar y a pesar de ello nunca conseguía alguna prueba contundente que afirmara que sus investigaciones tenían frutos. A pesar de eso era persistente y no dudaba encontrar por fin alguna señal de vida proveniente del espacio.

Al fin había tenido suerte, se había topado con la nave de verdaderos invasores espaciales.

Aquel amante de la ciencia ficción sintió su vida cobrar un nuevo sentido y ahora perseguía una invisible nave a donde quiera que esta pudiera haber aterrizado.

Y mientras el muchacho se encontraba siguiendo un rastro inexistente, en la oscuridad del bosque se llevaba a cabo el alunizaje del invasor.

La compuerta del Crucero Voot se abrió con un sonido similar a la descompresión de una máquina.

El robot sirviente dio un salto hacia afuera y miró con sus enormes ojos cian el lóbrego e incierto paisaje que los rodeaba.

-La intimidad es muy importante. -Escuchó tras él.

Zim bajaba delicadamente de su nave, poniendo el pie izquierdo sobre la húmeda tierra y posteriormente el derecho. Un olor extraño llegó hasta él, ese era precisamente el de la tierra tras una agradable llovizna.

-Quiero una base pequeña. -Habló, recargándose en la nave y cruzándose de brazos. -Por ahora sugiero que revisemos lo que la nave necesita y nos encarguemos de pasar inadvertidos.

Finalmente echó a andar lentamente, con las manos tras la espalda, y miró con extraña curiosidad la vegetación que se extendía ante sus ojos. En aquel claro del bosque donde habían aterrizado; una gran variedad de árboles y arbustos se complacían en existir.

El invasor jamás había visto tanta vida tan diferente en un solo lugar. Y aquello sin duda le pareció extraño.

-¿Cuántos planetas tan enormes o pequeños se han jactado de una vegetación tan peculiar? -Preguntó a G.I.R, mientras pasaba una mano sobre un arbusto y se aseguraba que no era capaz de provocarle alguna clase de reacción alérgica. Luego metió por completo la mano y meneó los dedos entre las ramas y hojas del viviente.

-No demasiados, mi señor. -Respondió G.I.R. -Y aún así, es esta una proporción realmente insignificante de toda la gran variedad vegetal que puede hallarse, apenas, en un área como lo es este estado.

Zim sonrió de medio lado.

-Así que hemos caído en una inmensa despensa. -Dijo complacido. -Vaya, vaya, G.I.R, será mucho más sencillo encontrar algo que nos sea de utilidad de lo que creí en un comienzo.

Sacó la mano y la llevó tras la espalda.

-¿Cómo será el aspecto de la base? -Escuchó.

-Subterránea, simplemente deja una compuerta pequeña que sea sencilla de ocultar bajo uno de tantos arbustos existentes. -Entornó la vista. -Ya veré después cuánto tiempo hemos de permanecer aquí y tomar todo lo que nos sea de utilidad.

"-Tampoco quiero perder mucho tiempo, aún estoy bastante molesto y aunque no debo ser impulsivo, bien quisiera destruir algunas cuantas flotas del imperio antes de esta semana.

Ésto último, a pesar de ser un ácido chascarrillo, lo dijo con bastante desagrado.

El robot regresó a la nave y dio algunas indicaciones al panel principal.

Zim recorría el lugar y miraba de vez en vez algunas extrañas formas de vida que iban y venían recolectando alimento o escapando del depredador.

Se sentía bastante interesado, de pronto, en el enorme vertedero natural en el cual el universo lo había hecho caer y pensó que quizá sería de buen gusto el hacerse de unos cuántos recuerdos.

Profirió una desagradable sonrisa de medio lado, acompañada de una breve risita.

-Quizá como entretenimiento el abrir a algunos de estos pequeños seres vivos. -G.I.R escuchó aquello y no pudo evitar sonreír también. -Al menos evitaré el aburrimiento si es que el lugar termina por cansarme.

Aquella conversación tan insípida llegó pronto al final.

La base fue velozmente forjada por el Crucero Voot y pronto pudieron encontrarse en el interior de ella, a varios metros bajo la tierra.

Era un lugar bastante espacioso, y sin embargo lo bastante pequeña para el gusto de Zim.

Era un poco fría y su iluminación consistía en pálidas luces cian que iluminaban débilmente el lugar. Con complejos y extraños aparatos que la mente humana no podría imaginar existieran y todos ellos construidos con una tecnología millones de años luz más avanzada que la arcaica idea de progreso que apenas desarrollaba el hombre lentamente.

Zim caminaba atravesando su nueva base. Con las manos tras la espalda lanzaba juiciosas miradas al oscuro techo del lugar, a los costados repletos de aparatos y cables extraños y al frente donde la luz cian se extendía.

El suelo era metálico y apenas iluminado con una opaca y agria luz rojiza.

-¿Qué le parece su base, señor? -Preguntó el robot tras él.

-Es funcional y de buen gusto, estará bien un tiempo. -Respondió el invasor.

G.I.R sabía que entonces le había gustado, de lo contrario, ya habría hecho algo para hacérselo saber.

-Me gusta que se haya pensado en todo. -Continuó Zim. -No podría aburrirme ni aunque me lo propusiera.

De pronto se detuvo y dio media vuelta encontrándose con G.I.R.

-Mañana, cuando el sol ilumine este lugar, nos encargaremos de dar un vistazo a este planeta.

El robot miraba a su señor sin decir una palabra.

-Prepara el Crucero Voot, iremos a dar un paseo y debe estar todo listo, mientras me encargaré de echar un vistazo a la base.

El robot asintió y cada quien fue por un lado diferente.

Faltaba ver ahora el extraño plan que Zim tenía en mente. Aunque, quizá era simple curiosidad de su parte al toparse con un planeta demasiado abundante incluso para él.

¿Pues de qué otro modo se podría entretener estando en semejante lugar?

Aún así, esa era una idea bastante peculiar para G.I.R, que lo conocía tan bien, y había escuchado aquella indicación con un poco de desconcierto.

Zim normalmente no le ordenaba algo así a G.I.R, a menos que deseara invadir el planeta.

Aquello hizo pensar un momento al robot.

Y de todos modos prefirió no decir algo.


	6. Cotidianeidad

**5**

**Hermanos Humanos**

Llegó el martes.

Dib seguía con su búsqueda de la nave extraterrestre y ya llevaba al menos un par de horas pedaleando.

No había vuelto a saber algo de ella y por un momento llegó a pensar que realmente se había equivocado. Sin embargo estaba demasiado convencido de que no había ocurrido tal cosa.

Se detuvo por un momento cerca de una solitaria parada de autobús local y echó otro vistazo al cielo.

Su reloj de pulso marcaba la una con veinte.

La relatividad había actuado sobre él, quien creía apenas llevaba veinte o treinta minutos fuera de casa.

Lanzó un suspiro brusco y dio la vuelta rumbo a casa, quizá, si llegaba a tener suerte volvería a verla.

Pero no imaginaba cuánta suerte tendría después.

Cuando volvió a casa, ya no tan entusiasmado ni con la misma velocidad, el reloj de la cocina anunciaba las tres con cuarenta y cinco.

Entró a su habitación por la ventana, tras dejar recargada su bicicleta y trepar por el mismo árbol tal cual una extraña criatura nocturna.

Sin embargo una sensación extraña lo molestaba. Se estremeció y salió de la habitación rumbo a la cocina.

Sigilosamente bajó la escaleras y entró al cuarto con la intención de abrir el refrigerador y beber un gran sorbo de jugo de naranja. Lo que pudo estar bien hasta que adelantó la mano y tomó la manija del electrodoméstico.

-¿Te divertiste buscando la nave espacial? -Escuchó tras de él. Dib suspiró con fastidio y la luz de la cocina se encendió de pronto.

-Gaz. -Dijo. Alejó la mano del refrigerador y volteó el rostro de medio lado, concentrando los ojos en la figura de su hermana. -¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora?

-Es lo mismo que yo te pregunto a ti, Dib. -Respondió ella cruzándose de brazos y lanzándole una mirada punzante a su hermano. -Hace horas que estoy esperando que regresaras.

Dib gruñó.

-No entiendo porqué, no es que mi presencia cambie algo en este lugar. -Respondió de mala gana y volvió su vista al refrigerador. Lo abrió sin interés y husmeó dentro. -Además no hay mucha diferencia cuando estoy o no.

Tomó el húmedo cartón de jugo y desenroscó la tapa, bebiendo de golpe.

-Eres un cerdo. -Habló Gaz con desagrado. -¿Tanta molestia te tomas en desperdiciar tu vida mirando hacia arriba y no te tomas la mínima molestia en tomar un vaso de la alacena y verter jugo en él? -Gruñó. -Eres asqueroso, Dib.

Éste gruñó.

-Bueno, ¿Cuál es tu problema? -Gritó molesto, encarando a su hermana. -¿Qué quieres de mi esta vez?

-Ay Dib. -Dijo ella con bastante lástima. Hizo una silla hacia atrás y se sentó, colocando las manos sobre el desayunador. -No quiero molestarte, quiero saber dónde estabas y porqué tardaste tanto.

Dib arqueó la ceja.

-Y cierra de una vez la puerta del frigorífico o papá se molestará porque el recibo sigue aumentando las cifras.

Dib bajó la guardia sin mucho interés. Cerró la puerta del refrigerador y finalmente tomó un vaso.

-¿Dónde estaba? -Preguntó mientras se acercaba al desayunador y hacía para atrás su propia silla. -Hasta donde tengo entendido, ya sabes que fui a buscar una nave extraterrestre.

Gaz sonrió de medio lado y soltó una desagradable risita mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Oh Dib, no entiendes el sarcasmo ni cuando has vivido con él todo este tiempo. -Dijo. -Pero bueno, ya que estamos en eso, ¿De verdad te atreviste a salir de la casa por una tontería así? -Echó a reír. -Ay Dib, creí que estabas mal pero esto ya es el colmo. -Y rió con más fuerza.

Dib volvió a molestarse.

-Pero bien, así que en esas andabas. -Continuó Gaz. -Y, ¿Qué te pasó, eh? Por tu cara no veo que algo bueno ocurriera.

-Así es, no encontré la nave. -Respondió Dib con fastidio, casi sin despegar los dientes.

Gaz hizo una extraña mueca.

-¿Y?

-¿Y? ¿Y? -Dib parecía no creerlo. -¡Por Saturno! ¡¿Qué cosas pareces preguntar, Gaz?! ¡Seguramente hace tanto tiempo que los tripulantes descendieron y quién sabe con qué propósitos!

"-Y yo aquí perdiendo el tiempo.

-Seguramente hace mucho que dejaron este lugar y se fueron al demonio. ¿No crees, Dib? -Gaz arqueó la ceja, hablando con ese tono sarcástico en la voz. -Tú pretendes seguir con una bicicleta una nave estelar. ¡Una bicicleta, Dib! ¡Una bicicleta!

Dib no dijo algo.

-He, pensado en eso. -Habló segundos después, mirando al mosaico blanco y negro de la cocina. -Pero, vamos, no esperaba que un lunes aparecieran.

"-De todos modos, je. ¿Cómo iba a saberlo? -Sonrió de medio lado. -No es como para que me lo hagan saber con anticipación de todas maneras pero, bien, tampoco yo imaginaba algo tan repentino.

-¿Cómo sabes que no estabas soñando? -Le escuchó decir a Gaz.

-¿Eh? -Dib alzó el rostro nuevamente y parpadeó mirando a Gaz.

-Quizá estabas soñando, Dib. -Habló ella. -¿Cómo puedes saberlo? Quizá te quedaste dormido y lo soñaste. Soñaste el encuentro y cuando te sobresaltaste en el sueño; te despertaste en la realidad y echaste a correr creyendo que perseguías algo.

-¿Un sueño? -Repitió Dib. -Sí, además es bastante extraño ahora que lo pienso.

"-Ninguna frecuencia extraña fue detectada por mi antena, el radio quizá hubiera interceptado algo además de las normales conversaciones Transbordador-Cabo Cañaveral, de todos los días.

Gaz asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Lo ves, Dib? No es mi intención molestarte, pero me sorprende que tal suceso te haya orillado a ausentarte tanto tiempo.

Dib pareció mostrarse reacio nuevamente.

-Como dije, no es que mi presencia cambie algo en este lugar. -Habló y dio un enorme sorbo al jugo de naranja que ya estaba servido en el vaso.

Gaz no dijo algo.

-Quizá, de todos modos lamento decirte que estés o no, igual serás un tema de conversación en esta casa. -Ni siquiera ella parecía complacida de decir tal cosa.

-Gaz, a veces realmente prefiero que te metas con mis creencias, a que empieces a hablar sobre el tema. -Dijo Dib molesto.

-No eres el único que lo prefiere. -Dijo ella, ahora un poco irritada. -Pero bueno Dib, ya hice mi buena acción del día preocupándome o al menos fingiendo preocupación por ti.

Se levantó de la silla.

-Me voy a dormir, que pases buenas noches tú también y ojalá te saques aquello de la cabeza al menos un rato.

-Hasta después, Gaz. -Dijo Dib de último.

Y permaneció sentado en el medio de la cocina, con su vaso de jugo de naranja.

Pasó un rato para cuando Dib finalmente se encerrara en su habitación y se recostara sobre la cama tendida. Miró al techo cada vez menos oscuro y pensó en aquella posibilidad de haber tenido un sueño tan vívido.

No podría culparse de todos modos, cuando uno desea algo fuertemente, incluso es capaz de autoengañarse.

Ya no concilió el sueño de todos modos.

Antes de las cinco estaba dándose un baño con agua fría y a las cinco treinta ya estaba ordenando sus cosas de la escuela y estaba listo para hacerse el desayuno.

Gaz bajó a las seis y quince y encontró a Dib sentado comiendo un platón lleno de hotcakes con maple y mantequilla.

-Me alegra que no hayas perdido el apetito. -Dijo, tomando cereal de avena y vertiéndolo en un tazón púrpura.

-No tenía porqué. -Respondió Dib, apenas después de tragar. -Me siento fresco.

-No me digas. -Añadió Gaz, sirviendo la leche. -No pudiste dormir.

-¿Cómo adivinaste? -Sonrió Dib con ironía.

-No lo sé, quizá es que te conozco demasiado bien para mi desagrado. -Respondió Gaz. -Quién sabe Dib, al menos para mi eres un sujeto completamente predecible.

-Lo mismo digo.

Ambos terminaron de desayunar y esperaron el autobús escolar.

Mientras esperaban, Dib pareció tener una extraña sensación. Gaz lo miró de reojo.

-¿Te sientes mal? -Preguntó. -Por no dormir, tienes ahí la consecuencia.

-No es eso. -Respondió Dib. -Hay algo que no me parece agradable.

-Es martes, será mejor que te acostumbres. -El autobús llegó, abrió la puerta y Gaz entró en él. -Porque todavía no estamos siquiera a mitad de semana. -Terminó de decir.

Dib subió también.

E intentó olvidar aquel desagradable sentimiento.

Para cuando llegó a donde estaba su hermana, ella ya se encontraba inclinada jugando un juego de video. Dib se sentó a su izquierda, pegado al pasillo.

-¿No notas algo extraño? -Le escuchó decir a Gaz.

-¿Qué me estás hablando mientras juegas? -Preguntó Dib sin mucho interés. -Quizá es eso.

-Que hay alguien de más. -Respondió Gaz, mientras los desagradables sonidos de batalla salían de la consola. -Vamos Dib, hasta para ti es muy obvio.

Dib frunció el ceño y miró a su hermana.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Quizá tenías razón Dib. -Escuchó. Gaz miró a Dib con ojos bien abiertos, apartando por completo la vista de su juego de video. -La vi. -Susurró de forma espeluznante.

Una expresión de fastidio apareció en el rostro de Dib.

-Qué graciosa eres Gaz. -Dijo.

Ella sonrió de lado.

-Tenía que intentarlo. -Rió cínicamente mientras regresaba su atención al juego de video.

-Vaya que fue muy divertido. -Escupió Dib con fastidio.

El autobús finalmente avanzó y ambos pasaron lo que restaba de la mañana en la escuela.

Como siempre, evitándose el uno al otro.

Cuando el día llegó a su fin, Gaz ya estaba esperando el autobús en la parada correspondiente. Dib llegó momentos después a su encuentro.

-Avísale a papá que voy a llegar tarde. -Habló sin ver a Gaz. Ella arqueó la ceja y miró a Dib no muy agradablemente.

-¿Y a dónde diablos piensas ir, si es que se puede saber? -Preguntó Gaz con molestia. -Vamos Dib, la nave es una mentira que tú mismo te creaste.

-¿Y quién dijo que estaba pensando en la nave? -Respondió Dib molesto, encarando a su hermana.

Gaz frunció el entrecejo.

-Pienso ver algunas cosas. -Continuó. -Incluso puedo llevarte si quieres.

Aquello provocó un extraño sentimiento en Gaz. Era una mezcla entre asombro y repulsión.

-No gracias, Dib. -Respondió finalmente. -Me voy a mi casa, qué tengas suerte con lo que decidas hacer.

Echó a andar, el autobús había tardado demasiado y no tenía tiempo para esa clase de cosas.

Dib miró a su hermana alejarse.

Y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se dibujó en su rostro.

-Sabía que no te gustaría la idea. -Dijo complacido. -Ahora si me disculpas, iré a buscar dónde cayó esa nave.

Cruzó un par de calles velozmente hasta llegar a una avenida de buena dimensión. Esperó un poco a que el autobús de su interés apareciera y trepó en él apenas se detuvo en la parada.

Tenía toda la intención de dirigirse al bosque. Un lugar abierto y tranquilo era el sitio más cercano y adecuado para darle una mejor perspectiva de las cosas. Quizá, podría trepar a una loma que fuera lo bastante alta para darle otro panorama y así trazar un burdo mapa áereo que pudiera indicarle la trayectoria que siguió la nave de la noche anterior.

Podría imaginar el posible destino del crucero espacial, llegó a pensar que podría volver si tenía suerte, o quizá que alguna otra nave siguiera aquella misma ruta para encontrarse con su igual.

Quizá era cierto que no encontrara nada.

Pero tampoco perdía algo por intentar.

Y vaya que ganó muchas cosas.

A veces no sabe si fueron buenas o malas.


End file.
